The Blacksmith's Son
by HiroKaiMarc
Summary: Have you ever wondered what mystical legends hide in young Kai's past? Have you ever wondered what dark secrets consume his dreams? Have you ever wondered who guided the passionate young man through his difficult childhood? Well, my children, you are about to find out. Welcome to Kai's world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There has always been a fine line between reality and legend. And there are times when fact is stranger than fiction. But with so many fascinating tales of tragic heroes, wicked villains, and supportive mentors and sensei's, it can be difficult to see what is nobly true what is so horribly false. But that is only _our_ world.

In the mystical land of Ninjago, the invisible line the separates fact and fiction disappears! People, places, and creatures you never thought existed are on the ground, in the skies, and pretty much everywhere! Legends run wild about giant snake-people, or fire-breathing dragons, or even the creation of Ninjago itself. But there is only one tale that will grab onto even the darkest of hearts and never let go.

And that is the story I am here to tell you. Although it is but a legend in this world, it is anything _but _real in Ninjago, because that is where it actually happened… a long, long time ago.

So, let us begin, young ones. Let us begin the story of The Blacksmith's Son…

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I decided not to make the notes (for those of you who read Ch.6 of Supernatural) and I will tell you peps changes as I go along. <strong>

**Sorry if it's too short for your liking, guys. I'm very busy tonight! Besides, I had to rewrite this, like, 20 times to get to a point where I'm satisfied. I'm still not, but I think you guys will be. Hope you all like it! :D**

**Buh-Bye for now! **

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	2. A Legend Is Born

**Chapter 1: A Legend Is Born**

Two figures stood in the hallway of their home, discussing one of the most important decisions of their lives: the name of their newborn son.

"What about Dusty?" The woman suggested, smiling at her husband.

"I like it… but that seems more like a middle name than a first name." The husband explained.

The wife nodded her head. "We could name him after you, Sky."

"I'd rather not," said Sky. "He'll probably look a lot like you, Priscilla."

Priscilla snickered. "I doubt that. Maybe our daughter will, but not little Charles."

"I don't think so. It's _way_ too formal. I want his name to be something… exotic, unique… breath-taking." Sky's tone turned wistful.

There was a moment of silence used for thought, then Priscilla broke it.

"What about… Kairhee?"

Sky grinned. It was a pretty name, he had to admit. But this would but the name his son would be stuck with his entire life. Did he _really _want to have his son made fun of all the time just because of his label?

"I love it. It's a beautiful name." He dipped his head to his wife. "And his middle name will be Dusty."

"Okay, but I'm calling him Kai. It's shorter, and easier to spell."

* * *

><p>Kai was almost the mirror image of his father. Although he had his mother's reddish-brown hair, it spiked naturally, and his hazel eyes were like exact copies of Sky's.<p>

He was very passionate about the things he believed in, and was never afraid to speak his thoughts. Yet, he'd always had an ego, and he was very stubborn and ill tempered. It was such an odd combination of traits, but, somehow, it made him and even more of a desirable son to other villagers.

And of course, Kairhee loved his name. He felt it was special, invented just for him.

Yet, he liked Kai even better. He dreaded spelling Kairhee, and when his mother talked to him, it rolled off her tongue like silk.

His father was very formal with the name, and never even thought of calling him by his nickname.

But that was before the winter storm, the winter storm that tore his village, and his family, apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that happened. Sorry if you guys didn't enjoy it as much as you thought you would. I had no idea how to finish the chapter other than describing Kai. It worked out, I guess… I hope. <strong>

**Oh, well. I thought it was pretty good. And I totally wasn't expecting a cliffhanger that awesome! Not to brag or anything… ._.**

**Now for Supernatural! YAY! XD**

**See ya!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	3. Home No More

**Chapter 2: Home No More**

Screams. They were everywhere. Kai didn't like them. The young boy had never heard such terrifying cries for help, wails of grief, and howls of pain.

They were mentally agonizing, especially for a six-year-old.

The only six-year-old to survive the winter storm that so suddenly struck his village.

Out of fear, and the bone-chilling snow beating against him, Kai hid behind his father's leg and grasped onto it tightly.

Sky glanced down toward his beloved son, utterly speechless. He had no words for the horrors he was witnessing.

Nya was lucky. She was only a toddler. Only two years of age. She wouldn't remember this in the future… if there were one. She wouldn't have to relive this through nightmares and photographs.

But Kai would.

Buildings collapsed all around the small settlement. Innocent people screamed…

Then eerie silence.

They were gone… forever. The ones Kai had loved so much- his friends, his neighbors, his mother...

"What do we do now, Father?" Kai asked quietly, jolting Sky from his thoughts.

The young father blinked back his tears and looked around him, hoping to find at least a couple of survivors.

None. None at all.

He sighed and kneeled down to Kai's eye level. "Okay, Kairhee, I know this is hard, especially now, but I need you to help me find shelter."

Reluctantly, Kai nodded. "Is Nya okay?"

Nya was curled up in her father's arms, completely oblivious to the storm that had slaughtered the only one (other than Kai) whose name she knew: Mommy.

"Yes, she's fine." Sky answered calmly, faking a smile as best as he could.

"Good," said Kai, a hint of pride in his tone. "I want her to see our new home."

Sky winced. "Yeah, wherever that is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hello, my children! I hope you enjoyed this segment of The Blacksmith's Son. I cried writing it. Poor, poor Priscilla. She dead! XO<strong>

**Sorry to my Priscilla peps who wanted to know more about her! I promise, there will be plenty of flashbacks that gave her more dimension in future chapters, and the same goes for Supernatural, for my Supernatural readers. ;)**

**Welp, I've gotta run, cause Supernatural needs updating, and I need to find more Daughtry songs to listen to! Bye!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**PS: Did you guys see my new profile pic? Big Hero 6! HIRO! :D**


	4. Hope Ahead

**Chapter 3: Hope Ahead**

Kai was so cold, he felt as though his spine were frozen.

He and his family had been searching forever, it seemed.

Although the snow had let up a few minutes ago, trudging through the 12-inch layer of snow coating the ground was a large enough burden as it was. But being a _six-year-old _and walking through snow that was almost as tall as him was an even worse experience.

"Father, we've been walking forever!" Kai complained loudly, to Sky's annoyance.

But it was hard to stay mad his son, especially in a situation like this.

"I know, son. And I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it until we find a place to stay."

Kai nodded in understanding.

Then a bone-chilling silence consumed them, almost exactly like the snow thrashing against the now-broken family.

But they were not beaten yet.

In the distance, Sky could just see smoke rising to the dark clouds above. It had to be from another village… another village not _too_ far off.

"What do you see, Father?" Kai asked, more quietly this time.

Sky smiled for the first time in hours as he glanced from the distant evidence of a home to young Kairhee. "Hope, son. Hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, and the late update. I'm just busy with school and everything. I threw up this morning, so I'm at home, starving and <strong>**miserable. Fanfiction's my only hope making it through the rest of the day… -_-**

**I know the chapter's a little (okay, very!) short, but I'm planning on posting the next chapter shortly, since there's nothing else to do in this house. **

**By the way, did any of you watch the rest of season 4 of Ninjago on YouTube? SO AWESOME BUT SO SAD! Welp, I should leave before I spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen them… yet! :P**

**This is a sick, miserable HiroKaiMarc, signing off!**


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter 4: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Sky found himself agreeing with his son's earlier complaint. This supposed "village" seemed so far off, they would never get there.

It was like taking one step forward, and two steps back.

So, to keep himself going, Sky thought of all the things he would gain if he and his children made it to the village alive.

_A warm fire, new neighbors and friends, Kai and Nya would be safe…_

But almost immediately after these thoughts gave him the barest of smiles, negative, darker thoughts entered his mind, in a series of agonizing "what if" questions.

_But what if this isn't really a village? And even if it was, who knows if the residents are friendly. Maybe they'll want to slit our throats, or something…_

But they, too, were quickly interrupted when Nya began to ball her eyes out, and quite loudly, too.

Kai covered his ears and groaned. "Father, what's wrong with Nya? She's being so loud!" The young boy had to scream to make his voice heard.

"Uh… I don't know, Kairhee, but…"

"Father! Look!" Kai called out excitedly, pointing to a small animal romping through the snow toward them.

It was a puppy!

Kai hadn't seen too many of the adorable, tiny creatures, so he was thrilled. And Sky… not so much.

And without a word, his son took off after the canine, deeper into the storm. Kai was on cloud nine while his old man was forced to chase after him with a wailing baby in his arms.

"Kai! Come back!" Sky called, to no avail. He was running too fast.

But before he could do anything, a blunt force clouded his vision, and in seconds, it was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again, my children! Sorry for the usual shortness. I'm so tired today. Plus. I've got a LOT of catching up to do on my favorited stories. Wish me luck! :)<strong>

**I don't have school today or tomorrow, so I'll probably update tomorrow… if I can! :P**

**Welp, I've gotta go, so goodbye for now!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**P.S.: For all my Supernatural readers, the final chapter has been posted! Hope you all LOVE it! XD**


	6. Seize the Day

**Chapter 5: Seize the Day**

When Sky came to, he found himself in a strange room made of redwood. It was practically empty besides the bed he was lying on, which wasn't as good as his bed back home… or what was left of it.

"Hello?" He called out desperately. "Is anyone there?"

"Oh! Sir, you're awake!"

Sky gasped and reached for his sword, but he realized he didn't have it on him. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

An older man, maybe thirty years of age, stepped nervously into the room. "Hello, sir…"

"Sky. It's Sky." Sky snapped coolly.

"_Right_. Anyway, my name's Thorn, and I'm the chief of Ignacia."

Sky was taken aback. "Wait a minute… _Thorn? Chief? Ignacia? _Where am I? How did I get here?"

But his memories answered his questions for him. _Summer falling, his wife dead, Nya crying, Kairhee chasing after a puppy, then… darkness._

"Uh, sir… Sky? Are you all right?"

Sky was jolted from his thoughts by Thorn's voice.

"Where are my children? Where are they?" The desperate father demanded.

Just as Thorn flinched away…

"Father?"

Sky gasped in delight. "Kairhee?"

It was, indeed. The young boy stood in the hallway with his head tilted to the side.

"Kairhee!" Immediately, Sky leaped up and held him close, laughing hysterically. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!"

Kairhee giggled. He knew his father loved him, but not _this_ much.

"Is that your papa, Kai?" A little girl inquired shyly from the hallway. She seemed too nervous too step inside.

Without any hesitation, Kai rushed back out into the halls. Sky could just here his son whispering, "It's okay. He wouldn't hurt you like _your _daddy did."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked.

"I promise."

"Uh… okay. I trust you."

Reluctantly, a petite lassie with silk-like blonde hair and eyes as blue as the heavens above shuffled into the room and sized Sky up. Scars covered her arms, face, and legs. Those were the scars of child abuse.

"Hello." She asked timidly.

Sky smiled at the sight of a survivor… a fighter. "Hello, young one. What's your name?"

"Isannah."

Sky glanced over to his son. "Have you been busy making friends, Kairhee?"

Kai nodded willingly. "The people here are so nice! And they have food! Food in the winter!"

Sky's interests peaked at the word: food. It had been so long since he had felt the strange, yet addicting nourishment.

Thorn chuckled. "Yes. We have an excess this year. Would you like some food, Sky?"

"Would I?"

* * *

><p>Dinner was the most delightful thing Sky had since winter reared its cruel head. Chicken legs never tasted so good.<p>

Even _Nya_ seemed content. And by the looks of things, she was never satisfied.

It had appeared that Kairhee had made another friend: the puppy that had led him to this village. Her name (that of which Kairhee gave her) was Cilla, named after the woman Sky so dearly loved.

But she was gone now.

But he wasn't.

Kai wasn't.

Nya wasn't.

They were still here. And as long as this were true, Sky would rise to seize the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, Sky's okay, and Kai is still adorable. So we're all good… for now! :X<strong>

**If you all need something to read, may I recommend The Wolf Inside by my best buddy ZaneTheNinjaOfIce. Such a worth-while read! :D**

**Sorry to cut this short, but I've got homework to do, and ****preparations for The Walking Dead tonight! NEW EPISODE! YAY! XD**

**See ya soon!**

**-Hiro**


	7. A New Helping Hand

**Chapter 6: A New Helping Hand**

Waking up in this new village was already very strange to Sky. Now he would be living here.

And without his wife, too.

This was going to take some getting used to.

Tiredly, he stood up and marched down the stairs of his new home. Kairhee was already down there, stomping around with his new puppy, Cilla, which Sky had adopted for his son.

After a moment or two, Nya could just be heard bawling above floor. Kai winced and glanced up. "Nya's crying again."

Sky chuckled. "Oh, really? I never would've noticed," He said sarcastically. "Thank you, son."

Kairhee, being the clever child he was, sensed his father's ironic tone and grinned in understanding as he continued to throw things at his puppy.

With a snicker, Sky paced upstairs to soothe his weeping daughter.

After the painstaking task was complete, the father stepped outside to have a look around at the village that had so kindly taken his family in.

Snow had layered the ground, shops, and houses all around.

_Priscilla would've loved this. She'd always loved the snow… and it turned out to be the death of her…_

Sky took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh, trying to think with a more positive attitude.

Most of the shops were closed due to the harsh blizzard that had struck yesterday. But many of the villagers were out, repairing buildings that were damaged.

Sky winced when he saw a household that had completely caved in on itself.

_Just like Summer…_

A few people waved to the new arrival. Many didn't even acknowledge him. Only one was brave enough to speak with him: Thorn.

"Good morning, Sky. How are you doing this fine forenoon?"

Sky smiled. "Okay, I guess… I'll admit it, this is a very nice village you're running, Thorn."

"Thank you. I try." The chief replied with a prideful tone. It reminded Sky of his son.

"So, would you like my to help out in the repairs, or…"

Thorn shot him a meaningful glance. "You want to work already?"

"Well, you all have been so kind to us. I think it's time to repay that dept."

Thorn shrugged, "Well, if you really want to… You can choose where you want to go and help out. I'll watch over your children."

Sky nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

Despite his worst fears screaming at him not to, he chose the house that had collapsed.

"Hello, newcomer," greeted a older woman who had been called Erin. "What you brings you here?"

"I'd like to help," Sky responded. "You seem to had a bit of a problem."

Erin chuckled and exhaled. "Yes, but thankfully, no lives were ended."

_Except my wife… _

Sky decided not to say anything about it, and stayed physically optimistic. "I see you have other helping hands." He said, pointing back to three young men chopping down trees behind her.

Erin turned to look at them, them dipped her head. "Yes. Those are my sons, Dasher, Thomas, and Henry. Boys! Come say hello!"

Immediately, the three boys perked their heads up and rushed over to their mother, nodding to Sky.

"Hello, sir. I'm Henry. I'm the oldest of us three." Said a red-haired, muscular young man who was a _lot _taller that his siblings. He seemed to be around twenty.

"I'm Thomas." Next was a teenager, about sixteen, with sleek, dark hair and a shy smile.

The last was Sky's favorite: an energetic fledgling, about Kai's age, with hair as black as coal… and as scruffy as a Labrador's fur coat that hadn't been brushed in weeks. "Dasher's the name, and dashing's my game!" He yelped as he took off toward forest surrounding the settlement of Ignacia.

Both Erin and Sky snickered.

"Now I know where his name comes from." Sky whispered.

And as Dasher came running back, Erin snatched him up and held him in a tight embrace.

"You seem like a family man," Erin commented after a few minutes. "Do you have any youngsters?

Sky sighed, "I have two children, a boy and a girl."

"Oh!" Erin was suddenly very excited. It was obvious she loved kids. "What are their names?"

"My youngest is the girl. Her name's Nya. And my oldest... and favorite…" That last part he'd whispered into Erin's ear, making her laugh. "His name is…"

Sky had abruptly been left with no words. He'd always called his son Kairhee, and his wife called him Kai. If he was going to be able to cope with Priscilla's death, he was going to have to find a way to make it feel like she was still around.

"Kai. His name is Kai."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I was just being ridiculously lazy. But it's finally up! I just hope I'm never that lazy again. ._.<strong>

**Anyway, this chapter is probably my favorite because I had a dream about it a few days, and that's how I got the idea for this section. Plus, it's onger than most other chapters… ._.**

**I shall see you all later! I'm listening to Nightcore on iTunes and preparing for the new Ninjago episodes tonight (for those of you who are not in America, I'll let you know that the new season of Ninjago begins tonight in America, which is where I am. So yeah…)! :D**

**Your Awesomeness, **

**Hiro**

**P.S.: If you're a Walking Dead fan, I'd like to start a fanfiction that allows us to talk about the latest Walking Dead episodes, or episodes you've requested. I will hopefully have the author's note up by tonight. This will also be on my profile with instructions on how to ****participate. Thank you, and goodnight, fellow walker slayers! :)**


	8. Perfect

**Chapter 7: Perfect**

**9 Years Later**

"Kai? Kai!"

Kairhee jolted awake when his father's calls for him were processed.

"Kai! It's time for work! Come one!"

The blacksmith's son groaned. Now thirteen years old, he was already very rebellious, especially since he starting toiling two jobs: a blacksmith's apprentice, and a healer.

It was exhausting. His first shift was as his father's student, from 5:30 in the morning to noon. Then, he worked from 1:00 in the afternoon to 8:00 at night.

Nya always whined when he left. She was only nine, after all. She would tug on his apron and beg him not to go.

"I'm sorry, Nya, but I have to!"

"Please, please, please don't leave! I don't wanna be all alone!"

"It's all right, Nya. Dasher's gonna watch over you, okay?" Kai grinned.

Nya flinched back. "Dasher? But what about Isannah? She always watches me!"

Kai sighed and kneeled down to her level, "Nya, Isannah's really sick right now. But she'll get better soon."

"Promise?"

Kai said nothing. He didn't want to give his little sister false hope, but he didn't want to upset her either.

But before he could answer, Nya spoke up, "I understand. See you at lunch!"

"Bye!"

As Kai marched out the door, he waved to his neighbors, who were heading out to work as well.

His best friend (with one of the coolest names ever for a girl), Ash, dashed over to him, hugging him until he couldn't breathe.

"So, are you coming to the _grind_ today?" She asked jokingly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kai answered.

Ash leapt into the air excitedly. "Yes! See you at one!"

Quickly, Ash planted a kiss on Kai's cheek and ran off to the healers' clinic.

Kai sighed happily. Everything was so perfect right now (Well, except for the Isannah-being-sick thing). He couldn't ask for anymore.

Well, except… he'd always wanted to at least _remembered _his mother. But he was too young when she died.

But Kai wasn't given the chance to dwell on it long, because his father called out to him again. "Kai, come on! We're already opening late!"

Dipping his head, Kai stepped into the Four Weapons blacksmith shop. He never understood the name, but he knew better than to question it.

"Sleep well?" Sky asked, pulling out his tools and filling a bucket with cool water.

Kai exhaled. _Water… _Ignacia had been lucky this year. Normally, spring wasn't even a season. But if Kai knew Ignacia, he knew this string of good luck wouldn't last long.

"I never get much sleep these days." Kai countered.

Sky nodded, "Are you all right?"

Kai groaned. "I'm fine. Everything's just perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've been so lazy! I will try to update this weekend, but I probably won't again this weekend because of state testing. SUCKS SO BAD! :(<strong>

**Welp, I'm in a hurry tonight (stupid Daylight Savings Time!), so I've gotta sign out early. But I will tell you this: Kai was actually 4 when he moved to Ignacia. So Nya is 4 years younger than him. Sorry for the screw-up in Ch.3! :P**

**Your Awesomeness, **

**Hiro**

**P.S.: I just posted a new Walking Dead fanfiction called Catch Me If You Can. It's about Carl and Enid… and yes, there will be blood. If you're interested, R&R! Thanks! :D**


	9. Now That You Ask

**Chapter 9: Now That You Ask**

"Cluck! Cluck! Cluck-chuck!" Squawked the Nightingale's family chickens.

Sky sighed. He'd always hated fowls, and now his family depended on them to survive the winter that was fastly approaching. It was sickening.

Fall was terminating, and the cold weather was already looming over the mountains that were peaking over Ignacia.

"Need help, Father?" asked a voice across from the chicken coop. It was Kairhee.

"Now that you ask," Sky said with a slight smile. "Yes, yes I do."

Kai chuckled and headed into the chicken coop to support his father in collecting the eggs.

Once the task was done, Kai marched inside to make his sister lunch, talked to Dasher for a little bit, then went to work at the _grind_.

Ash was, as always, more than excited to see him. He was the one thing (besides dinner) that see looked forward to every morning when she woke up.

Kai looked forward to lot of things, but Ash was at the top of his list.

* * *

><p>Nya groaned as she glanced back at the clock.<p>

8:10 P.M.

8:15 P.M.

8:20 P.M.

8:25 P.M.

8:30…

Kai stepped into the doorway, wiping his hands with a rag that was soaked with freshly spilled blood.

Dasher chuckled at the sight. "So, I'm guessing work was a bore today."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Quite the opposite, actually." He playfully shoved Dasher to the side. "And tell your brother to stop working so hard. I had to put his shoulder back in place again."

"Again?" Dasher squealed, slumping down on the couch. "That's the fifth time this week!"

"I know, and it's only Tuesday."

"Kai! You're finally home!" Kairhee turned to see his little sister rushing down the stairs to greet him, followed by an exhausted Sky.

"Hey, Nya." Kai greeted cheerfully.

Sky gasped at the sight of the bloody rag in Kai's hands. "Kai, are you okay?"

Kai gave his father a bare smile. "Don't worry, it's not mine."

"Good," Sky huffed in relief. "Then whose is it?"

"Jessie accidently cut herself with a knife. It took a while to stop the bleeding."

Sky nodded. "Kai, I want to speak with you… in private."

Kai seemed surprised. "Oh, okay." He replied hesitantly.

The duo moved to the next room took a seat in a chair.

"So, what is it?" asked Kai.

"While you were at work tonight, Thorn told me I was the pride of this village, and he couldn't think of a better successor…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kai shrieked. "You're going to be the new chief of Ignacia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, peps! Hoping you're all having an amazing spring break, if you're on holiday right now. I know I am! In fact, I'm heading out to visit my <strong>**grandparents tomorrow morning! This trip is gonna be AWESOME! XD**

**The only downside of this trip is that I have to sit in a car for literally 14 hours with my two very annoying little sisters. I can never win. -_-**

**Anyways, I hope you like these little drabbles of chapters I've been posting lately! They're so fun to write! Thanks for all the support, guys! XD**

**Welp, I've gotta go finish packing! I'll be back home on Friday or Saturday, so I might update again this weekend. **

**Have a great break, everyone! I love ya! :D**

**-Hiro**


End file.
